Eternal Haven Monarchson
"You Didn't Answer My Question Steelo?...Which Centurions That Save Your Civilization?" Eternal Haven was the ruler of the entire Light Civilization and was the wielder of the Heart of Light but as also not after She fell into slumber to siphoning off mana by making new Veil as that even also Eternal Haven was did knew that Zakira was bullied Manny that his father was a fool to duel him in Kaijudo which makes Eternal Haven mad what has Zakira has said about his father and as that She was the council leader of the Monarch Council but also She was not please with it that Zakira say that to Manny and also She knows his Mother for long time in pastlife and even as that also happen She hid Manny and his Mother from Zakira's attack on Sun City and her Elites to stop him but not when his Father and Shobu's Father duel him in Kaijudo after that Eternal Haven have protected Manny and his Mother for more then 79 years right before Zakira destroyed Hidden Sun City as that even also Eternal Haven is the leader of Seraph Haven attributes and even also before the Vortex event She gave Manny the Heart of Light to control just even Shawn, The Rangers and the Fusion Fighters was being demonstrated for their actions Eternal Haven Profile Family Yukino ( Adoptive Daughter ) Sorano ( Adoptive Daughter ) Dumar ( Son ) Shine Valkyrie ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Haven's Elite Fornax, the Juggernaut Hydrus the Oathbound Cyborg Samurai Deck Eternal Haven uses Light civilization deck. her deck was called The Law of Light Civilization. Hydrus the Oathbound Lyra, the Blazing Sun Regent Sasha x3 The Arbiter Blinder Beetle x5 Stalker Sphere x2 Mark of Eternal Haven Spark Cage x3 Blade Barrier Logic Cube x4 Haven's Command Nimbus Scout x6 Cloudweave Vectro Scout x4 Photon Weaver x7 Lux x2 Eye Spy x2 Eternal Haven Spire Zealot x4 Detain x4 Restian x2 Keeper of Laws x6 Starwing x10 Hover-Talon x13 Prism-Blade Enforcer Commissiar Soris x8 Ra-Vu the Indomitable Sunmote Field x9 Seer Serpent Recharge x6 Magistrate Jazuri Stormspark Blast x3 Haven's Elite x7 Caelum Skysworn Orbital Observer x5 General Dorzim Cassiopeia Starborn Virtuous Alcadeus Radiant, the Lawbringer Episode Appearance Spells Detain - Eternal Haven's main spell Restrain - Eternal Haven's Light spell Heaven's Eye - Eternal Haven's Eye spell Take Over: Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege - Eternal Haven's Take Over spell Gallery EternalHavenAngryEyeGrow.PNG EternalHavenOld.PNG|Eternal Haven Angerliy Challenge Ceta Five To Kaijudo EternalHavenAngry2014.PNG Havenexposeface.PNG|Eternal Haven was exposed to making understand common scent during her meeting with the Ceta Five Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Monarchs Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Light Category:Light Clans Category:Light Class Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Monarch Mistresses Category:Masters and Mistresses Category:Mistresses Category:Mothers Category:Siblings Category:Aunts Category:Grandparents Category:Great Grandparents Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Attributes Leaders Category:Kaijudoaians Family Category:Councils Category:Wielders Category:Mages Category:Creature Realm Army Members Category:Alliance Rebel Members Category:Seraph Haven Members Category:Gauntlet Users